Behind The Closed Door
by SpellBound942
Summary: A Drarry story, showing the bond grown between two people under rough circumstances :


**Behind The Closed Door**

**Author's ****Hi there! This the introduction chapter to a Drarry ff I've been working on! I know it's not much but I wanted to know whether people liked the idea before I went ahead and wrote a ton, so please review! :) Constructive ****criticism is an author's best friend!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Closed Door<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Behind closed doors the unexpected lurks like the sun on a cloud covered day. What will come no one knows but this is where our story begins…

Harry walked silently down the corridor of the department of mysteries searching desperately for the right door. He turned the doorknobs of many doors without luck and then, ah ha! Yes! He was in the right place. Row upon row of endless glass orbs; he remembered this room well but it had been many years since his duel with Voldemort , the death eaters and the death of his godfather Sirius Black in these rooms. His mind ticked through the reasons he had decided to come to this room in the first place, it had been almost 6 years since he had been at Hogwarts and Voldemort was dead and gone, he had a life to live, he wasn't supposed to be here. But no one really remembered the boy who lived anymore, but he knew it was time to move on so that is what truly brought him to the Ministry of Magic that day, to attempt to get a job. That's when he turned the corner and saw a blonde head turn the corner of one of the nearby rows.

Draco paced back and forth in his room that morning before work wondering what pains and burdens he would have to ender today at the Ministry of Magic. Every day was the same, stupid menial tasks that didn't really need to be done but were given to Draco he hadn't been able to secure a head job quite yet because of the whole controversy with his family 6 years earlier when they supported the Dark Lord, before he faced his downfall. He reminisced about his days at Hogwarts while he went to work. He didn't miss it much; it was really just a bunch of dumb fools in a school where filthy people of muggle birth were! Ugh, those idiots that had assumed he was their friend. And oh, that boy Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Everyone loved him but no one ever spared the time of day for me! He wasn't so special. As Draco got to work he was assigned his first pointless errand and off he was to the Department of Mysteries to make sure everything was in order in the prophecy room because a new orb had been added. As he walked down the huge aisles of dusty globes of hidden desires and futures, he turned down the main aisle and saw a man with shaggy black hair, glasses and a lightning scar standing at the door.

The two men stared into each other's eyes with shock; an event neither could have ever predicted was unfolding before them.

"Potter? What are you doing here; I thought I saw the last of you when the papers stopped bragging about your defeat of the Dark Lord all those years past."

Draco stared hard at his former enemy. Well was it really former enemy? Potter had been such a prat all those years of school. He wondered if he would get a promotion for reporting the famous wizard Harry Potter wandering aimlessly through the bowels of the Ministry.

Harry cried out in frustration "I'm allowed to be wherever I bloody choose Malfoy! And there's nothing you or your no good rotten father can do about it!"

"Well fine then we'll check and see if the Ministry is fine with you wondering the secret recesses of the Ministry Potter!"

As he spoke the words Malfoy drew his wand as the threats rolled off his tongue towards the famous wizard.

Speaking now in little over a whisper Harry replied "Please Malfoy, don't turn me in."

Malfoy sneered

"Is the great HARRY POTTER begging for forgiveness? From this man whose father has been deeply insulted by your savage tongue! Well good, you sorry excuse for a human!"

At this Harry collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor

"I ra-ra-really am na-na-no good." Harry glupped out between bursts of fresh tears

Malfoy laughing uncontrollably said

"Get up you faking little prat and be a man!"

But the sobs continued, gaining intensity as the tears flooded down Harry's face and onto the floor, his body raked with sobs.

Draco finally realizing that Harry was in fact not faking his misery, ran over to the tortured man, forgetting their childish feuds.


End file.
